Diário de Phantasy Star
by Paulo Aquino
Summary: O autor vai parar em Phantasy Star 1 e encontra Alis e seus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

DIÁRIO DE PHANTASY STAR - 1º DIA:  
>por Paulo Aquino<p>

Sou transportado até Palma, um belo e desenvolvido planeta, embora esteja sob lei marcial.  
>Pra minha sorte, passei despercebido pelos monstros e pelos Robotcops, mas fui capaz de presenciar, escondido, um crime, um autêntico caso de abuso de poder: alguns Robotcops executam um cara, mas depois aparece uma maravilhosa garota, chocada com a cena, testemunha a morte do irmão, e jura livrar Algol da tirania.<p>

Mas essa menina é... ...é um achado! Ela é Alis! E logo ela vai recolhendo o máximo possível de informação, até que antes de sair da cidade pra acumular experiência pra poder ganhar níveis, ela me encontra.  
>Eu me apresento a ela, digo que sou um membro da resistência, agindo isoladamente. Digo a Alis que ela pode contar comigo pra qualquer, qualquer coisa! Sem condição pra negar ajuda, a doce Alis aceita, olhando nos meus olhos, com um olhar que irradiava um brilho idêntico ao de uma entidade de luz, como se fosse uma fada.<p>

Logo passo a acompanhar a ruiva até Parolit, onde colhe mais informação. Daí, ela deixa os limites da cidade sitiada. O primeiro oponente: um Sworm de um só nível de PF.  
>Em pouco tempo a menina (devo dizer, mais pra mulher do que pra menina, embora tenha a pureza de uma menina) aprende sua primeira magia: o Rest (uma magia de cura). Até ela aprender Fogo, o caminho é longo!<br>Depois de se aprender o Esc (não é um certo "botão de pânico") e de se obter 684 mesetas, chego a Scion, uma decadente cidade portuária.  
>A quem aquele cara da loja queria enganar? O passe foi moleza! Sobre eu não contar a ninguem... Imagine só a babaquice toda do passaporte!...<br>Passe e passaporte obtidos, vamos à nossa primeira viagem interplanetária. Destino: o arenoso planeta Motávia.

Eu, hein! Clima desértico!... Bom, já estamos em solo motaviano. vamos investigar Paseo e tentar obter Myau!  
>Hum, então o governador de Motávia e Lassic se detestam? Doces? Quem o governador é? O Majin Bu gordo? E... ...o que é essa fraca energia maligna que eu senti naquela porta trancada?...<br>ONORE (maldito)! UM BILHÃO DE MESETAS? Nunca ouviu falar em limite de dígitos para fator dinheiro? O treco só vai at 65.535 mesetas! Ah, o pote?  
>Então encontrei Myau, o gato almiscarado. Ele parece um pokémon, é simpático e engraçadinho, gostou de mim, mas e esse vidrinho pendurado? Como se patas tão desajeitadas pudessem abrí-lo...<p>

Se bem me lembro, Odin estava em uma caverna ao sul de Camineet. Mas acho que vou precisar de uma lanterna. Vejamos...  
>Não, está super-iluminado (desculpe a ironia)! Ainda bem que um pouquinho mais pra frente eu encontro a lâmpada mágica...<br>Ainda bem que, graças à minha experiência com videogame, fui capaz de encontrar uma figura de pedra. Myau conseguiu abrir o Alsulin e descobrimos que era Odin transformado em pedra! Maldita Medusa! Ela não tolera o fato da princesa Alis ser infinitamente mais bonita que ela!...  
>Bom, mas por que Odin quis pegar Medusa nesta caverna se não é lá que ela fica?... Ao menos o grandalhão se juntou à Alis, jurando vingar Nero.<p>

Finalmente saímos! Mas tem um longo trabalho pela frente. Ao menos temos a bússola. Vejamos, a chave do calabouço, ir comprar o bolo naquela caverna maluca, falar com o governador...  
>Restaurada a energia, fui até a pequenina aldeia de Eppi, no meio da floresta. Mas como essas coisas são caras... 310 mesetas por um escudo de bronze? Mas eu comprei mesmo assim. Toca arrumar mil mesetas agora... E os Sworms já estão ficando chatos. Sem falar dos Owl Bears. Ao menos tem os Maneaters. Duro foi um Fishman de quatro níveis de PF... O grupo foi até a caverna Naula. Aliás, ô lugarzinho maluco pra se fazer doceria!...<p>

MEU PARAÍSO É O PARAÍSO DE ALIS


	2. Chapter 2

DIÁRIO DE PHANTASY STAR - 2º DIA:  
>por Paulo Aquino<p>

Chegando à caverna Naula, o 1º uso da chave do calabouço. Antes, por curiosidade, fui ver a prisão de Baya Malay, que continha uma chave trancada por magia. Lembrei da minha adolescência quando eu jogava Doom...  
>Trombo com um Evildead de dois níveis de PF, o que prova ser pouco para Alis e os outros.<br>Vários Goldlens depois (confesso que esperava por aqueles alçapões...), encontro a maledeta doceria. Lamento, Myau boca-nervosa, mas este bolo é para o governador!  
>Após enfrentar dois Werebat de dois níveis de PF, encontro... ...uma espada pequena e uma lanterna. Que diabos vou fazer com essa espadinha? Ah, é? Prefiro enfiar no seu, vai encarar? Lógico que vou vender! Até porque a Alis já tem a espada de cerâmica!<br>Consegui sair com o bolo e usei o tapete pra voltar pra casa. Ainda tem mais uma caverna a se visitar: a temida Iala. Tá parecendo Shining in the Darkness!

Já contei que adoro o tema das cidades de Phantasy Star 1? Principalmente o tom da mesma.  
>Antes de ir à temida caverna Iala, fui até o escaldante planeta Motávia. Aqui, amiguinho, uma pele grossa pra você agüentar melhor os ataques!<br>Toca pra Iala! Logo no que eu, a bela Alis e os outros chegamos lá, encontro um baú de tesouro... ...vazio! Muito engraçado! Por que colocaram no jogo se não tem nada dentro?

"Nunca ninguem voltou vivo da sala do canto distante!", ele acha que assusta quem? Ô "bishonen", caso não saiba, eu tenho ampla experiência com videogame! Já encarei esquisitões mais feios e mais durões que você!

Quero deixar claro aqui que vai ficar chato pra baralho se eu relatar aqui cada monstro que eu for pegar, mas teve um Werebat de quatro níveis de PF que deu trabalho! Mas... ...finalmente a ruivinha aprendeu Fogo!  
>Mas não acaba nunca essa porcaria! Quê, uma porta trancada? Que diabos é isso? Quatro retardadas anoréxicas? Não! É um Skeleton de quatro níveis de PF! É aqui que a bela ruiva Alis usa pela primeira vez a magia Fogo! Foi uma batalha dura, mas sobrevivemos, e ainda Myau ganhou um bumerangue de ferro! O problema é sair da caverna...<p>

Enfim, conseguimos! Falta ainda ver o governador! Direto pra Paseo, em Motávia!  
>Gozado que os palhaços dos guardas estão cochilando! E outra vez, quando eu passo pelo corredor que dá no palácio do governador, eu sinto aquela energia maligna! Um Robotcop se prontifica a levar o bolo até o governador!<br>O bacana é que do lado tem uma casa onde se restaura a energia, e uma bela garota me saúda!  
>Chegando no palácio, somos saudados pelo governador, que nos pede que viajemos até a caverna Maharu, ao norte, entregar uma carta dele ao mago Noah, amigo pessoal do governador. Ele nos dá seu voto de confiança e nos recomenda que passemos a noite. Aí começamos a ficar sonolentos...<p>

Começamos a ter um sonho esquisito... ...Pelo umbigo da Lara Croft, que que é isso? É aquela carranca do Motorhead! E vai nos atacar!  
>Um a um, o grupo é aniquilado! Ainda bem que é sonho, senão aquela coisa tosca, aquela "rainha de bateria" ia ver uma coisa comigo, ah se ia!...<p>

Jurando encontrar Noah, partimos até a caverna Maharu. No caminho, sabendo que algumas criaturas falam, um Barbarian fala com a gente, dizendo que quer ser amigo dos palmianos.  
>Lá fomos nós caverna adentro! Um andar abaixo, encontramos um jovem mago vestido de branco e azul, e usando óculos. Demonstrava uma serenidade de espírito, mas parecia alguem um tanto reservado. Uma prova foi o que ele nos disse quando nos viu. Por sorte, Alis foi rápida e apresentou a carta do governador.<br>Como Noah, por mais recluso que seja, quer que Lassic pague caro por seus crimes, ele se juntou ao grupo. Ele notou minha presença e perguntou a Alis se eu era namorado dela. Myau não gostou muito da indireta...

Conseguimos sair todos de Maharu e chegar até o palácio do governador. O governador nota a insatisfaço do amigo para com Lassic, e nos deseja boa sorte na nossa jornada. Bacana, né não!

Agora, uma parte que muita gente vai ficar cabrera comigo, mas que aquele que nunca fez em Phantasy Star 1, que atire a primeira pedra. Eu já fiz isso no meu Master System Super Compact (ganho não em promoções, mas de aniversário de 14 anos), já fiz isso quando jogava no Meka (quando eu era noob de emulador), e faço agora! Eu precisei deixar Alis e os outros morrerem, mas pra só ficar o Noah. Se for pras palhaçadas que as mentes poluídas aí imaginaram, era melhor que fosse mulher mesmo!  
>O que acontece é que quando encontrei o Noah, a Alis já estava em nível 12. E eu não gosto muito quando alguem fica muito, muito atrás. Imaginem a Alis em nível 20 e o Noah em nível 4...<br>Pelo menos eu comprei a lâmpada mágica! E já tenho minha mais nova prioridade em mente: a chave que permite abrir portas mágicas.

Bom, já fui na igreja reviver Alis, o fortão sem camisa e o pokémon. Sabcab sebrus bass! Bem-vinda de volta, doce e bela Alis! Imaginem agora que eu só vou procurar o Dr. Luveno quando a Alis estiver em nível 18...

MEU PARAÍSO É O PARAÍSO DE ALIS


	3. Chapter 3

DIÁRIO DE PHANTASY STAR - 3º DIA:  
>por Paulo Aquino<p>

Na última vez em que vimos a princesa Alis e seus amigos, eles estavam saindo no braço com vários Fishman de cinco níveis de PF.  
>Aliás, não seria conveniente se desse pra ter um lugar específico pra só se encontrar Barbarians de OITO níveis de PF? Se você não estivesse a fim, só bastaria falar com o sujeito e pronto!<br>Inclusive, quero contar aqui que houve uma vez que fomos enfrentar um Tarantul de dois níveis de PF. A aranhona soltou sua teia em cima de Alis. Noah me disse: "Desenrosque Alis! Eu vou fritar essas coisas com meu Raio!". Nem esperei ele falar duas vezes. Preciso falar como Alis reagiu? Hehehehehe...

Já com a bela ruiva em nível 20 (!), fomos até aquele bueiro num canto escondido no espaçoporto de Camineet. O de sempre, uns Green Slimes chatinhos, uns Wing Eyes, uma sala escondida com um carinha fazendo sabe-se lá o quê, e chegamos a uma aldeinha caindo aos pedaços, chamada Gothic. Lembrei que tenho muitas Colas (de tanto lutar com Barbarians de OITO níveis de PF), dei uma a Alis... As outras serviriam pra obter informação. Sabiam que os gringos chamariam esses carinhas maltrapilhos de "hobos"?

Prisão Tríada, hein? Sei!... Nossa viagem de ida até a prisão Tríada até foi tranqüila. Hã? Um Tarantul nos falou sobre o Polymeteral, que só não dissolve lacônia? Mas como, se na hora que pegamos um Tarantul, só o Noah consegue falar com ele e mesmo assim via Tele?  
>Um amigo em Bortevo, aldeia isolada pela erupção vulcânica (pelo menos o tal vulcão não tem nenhum nome maluco)? Não vou esquecer!<br>Um outro corredor está trancado, mas eu tenho a chave, eu sou ou não sou um gamer esperto? Um robô chamado Hapsby? Feito de lacônia? Humm... Opa! O Myau desconfiou de um baú e usou o Arm nele! Valeu, amiguinho!  
>UM SKELETON DE CINCO NÍVEIS DE PF? OK, turma! Myau e Odin atacam! Alis usa fogo e Noah usa Raio! Alis lidera o ataque, tostando os ossudos! Vitória! Aliás, foi fácil essa! Sobrou uma porta...<br>Então aí está o Dr. Luveno! Precisamos da espaçonave! Porque depois nossos passaportes serão confiscados e o espaçoporto ser fechado! Óbvio que não disse isso mas eu só faltei deixar o tiozinho banguela. Odin me impediu. No fim Dr. Luveno topou.  
>O tal carinha do túnel era o assistente do doutor! Doutor, que aliás, já engrenou no trabalho! Enquanto isso, lembram que eu quis procurar a Chave Milagrosa? Toca pra prisão de Baya Malay! Noah, você aprendeu Abre, não?<br>Armadura? Guaron? Se for mentira você já está morto, dezoriano! "Todos os que enfrentam Lassic perdem suas almas para sua mágica"? Ah, é? E eu sou a retardada do microvestido! Tinha até uma mulher temendo ser sacrificada por Lassic! Maldito!

Passando pelo vulcão (não lembrava que Baya Malay era um vulcão), entro na fortaleza pela primeira vez.  
>Após alguns lances de escada, encontro um velho adivinho, chamado Damor. Alis se prontificou a falar com o adivinho.<br>Alex Ossale? Hã? Quem Alex Ossale? Será que tem a ver com o Alex Kidd?  
>Ah, o adivinho Damor reconheceu a fabulosa beleza da Alis! Sorte dele, porque se ele dissesse o contrário... Alis recebeu um cristal mágico. Terá grande utilidade no futuro.<br>Quanto à Chave Milagrosa? Nova incursão (antes, pra sair contamos com o Myau e sua magia Sai).  
>No caminho trombamos com um Reaper. Myau desarma uma armadilha em um baú de tesouro e finalmente a Chave Milagrosa! De volta a Gothic! Ah, vendemos o passaporte! A nave Luveno está pronta, mas não sairá do chão a não ser que consigamos um robô-piloto! Hummm...<br>Indo até Bortevo, passamos pela lava, como Alis e Myau estavam em nível 20 e Odin e Noah em nível 19, nem me preocupei!  
>Uma caverna, tivemos que contornar toda uma costa, e chegamos à vila de Loar. Arvores Laerma germinam no Planalto Altiplano, em Dezori? Planalto Altiplano? Que nome engraçado! Imagine se fosse o Vale Profundo... Ah, finalmente! Chegamos a Albion (que não de Cefeu)!<p>

Comprei o Polymeteral e dois escudos laser (escudo laser? Imagine só...).  
>Um homem desconhecido fazendo experiências com animais? E possuía um pote estranho? Passamos por um labirinto até a ilha dentro da cidade e...<br>Que voz esganiçada e horrorosa! E quer o Myau? Pois venha pegar! Noah me demonstrou confiança quando fomos enfrentar Dr. Mad. Noah planejou a muralha dupla com Myau, e Dr. Mad foi destruído. Fazemos todo o caminho de volta a Bortevo e usamos o Polymeteral na montanha de sucata! Pimba! Hapsby voltou a funcionar! Agora a nave Luveno poderá seguir viagem! Motávia, aí vamos nós!

Em Uzo, comprei pra Alis uma espada laser (ela vai se sentir como o Machine Man... Lembram do Machine Man?). Quando ouvimos falar numa certa flauta, voltamos a Palma e fomos a um beco em Gothic, onde achamos a flauta. Quando Alis tocou a flauta pela primeira vez, a melodia produzida pela flauta reagiu com nossas mentes e tambem com a energia de Alis, como se a melodia parecesse com uma prece. Isso fez Noah falar que Alis possui uma poderosa energia mística.

De volta a Uzo, seguimos ao sul, atrás da caverna Casba (esse nome não me é estranho...). De início, achávamos que a gente ia se perder. Foi quando encontramos Blue Dragon! Destruímos o monstro (imaginem a sua cena favorita de tokusatsu) e conseguimos a Pedra Olho.  
>Vilarejo de Casba, enfim chegamos!<br>Dia de conquista às bestas, que doideira essa?  
>Ah, aí está o Landrover! Agora a diversão começa! Dinheiro? Não é problema! Depois de um rolê (ou um rolé como dizem os cariocas) de Landrover, fomos agora ao gélido planeta Dezori!<p>

Já em Skure, comprei armas novas pra turma, voltei a Palma atrás do Hovercraft e consegui. Só pra dar uma encurtada na história, né! Porque fazer tudo aquilo de novo é um saco! Já de posse do Hovercraft, novo "rolé", dessa vez sobre as águas. Até encontrei Drasgow, e até a máscara de gás!

E vou aprontar mais pela frente!

MEU PARAÍSO É O PARAÍSO DE ALIS


	4. Chapter 4

DIÁRIO DE PHANTASY STAR - 4º DIA:  
>por Paulo Aquino<p>

Brrrr... Muito bem! Estamos agora em Skure, esta escaldante cidade neste assaz atribulado planeta chamado Dezori. Houve um momento em que um imigrante palmiano quis me tacar uma pedra, o que Alis, obviamente, não gostou. Alguem quis gritar: "Terráqueos só pensam em fazer guerra!", e "Se estourar uma guerra por aqui, já temos um culpado!". Odin quis tirar satisfações mas perdeu o engraçadinho de vista. Noah tambem detestou quando achou uma pixação "fora terráqueo" em um muro. Myau até disse: "Se fosse lá em Palma, os Robotcops tiravam de circulação esses sujeitos!".  
>Planalto Altiplano? Por que o lugar tem esse nome? E se fosse Vale Profundo?<br>O que eu tambem não entendo é por que Skure tem a música de fundo dos vilarejos, em vez do das cidades.

Equipados com nossas roupas especiais para clima gélido (Myau já é peludo mas mesmo assim ele sentia frio, por isso o bichinho usou um traje especial para gatos almiscarados), fomos explorar o planeta nevado, dessa vez, com o Landrover (dá menos trabalho). Temos que ficar mais fortes e tambem ganhar mais dinheiro. E aliás, esperem só até chegarmos até aquela divertida parte que é eliminar manadas e manadas de White Dragons.

Inclusive, o primeiro White Dragon foi encontrado (e destruído) em um labirinto.  
>Nossa missão: encontrar o Ice Digger.<br>Chegamos a Twinton. Uma estranha locação, consistindo de duas vilas gêmeas. Obviamente, por estarmos em Dezori, o local protegido por um labirinto. Talvez pelo frio.

Um lado da vila só diz mentiras. O outro diz a verdade. UM LADO NÃO CONFIA NO OUTRO. Começando pelo lado esquerdo. Onde, claro, comprei o Ice Digger! Mas tem que ser tão caro? Um habitante disse que os moradores locais odeiam palmianos. O estranho que ele me olhou e me achou parecido com tudo, menos com palmiano. Êêêêê, sai pra lá, equisitão!...  
>Amigos na "caverna de Dezori" a oeste da torre de Corona? Xiii...<br>Agora no lado direito. Ah, os moradores desse lado saúdam os habitantes de Palma? Que cristal o cazzo! Se usa o pote de lacônia pra guardar a noz de laerma! Dá pra se espiar do décimo nível do calabouço em Dezori. MENTIRA! Dá pra se espiar do último andar do prédio da FIESP em São Paulo. MENTIRA! Dá pra se espiar do topo da torre Baya Malay, em Palma. Agora sim! Corantes? As nozes de laerma? Sai pra lá! Fonte da vida na torre de Corona? Só se você estiver falando da Tocha Eclipse, usada em rituais cerimoniais em Dezori!

Ice Digger, partir! Lá fomos nós a exterminar White Dragons! Ê lelê!...  
>Até achamos uma árvore laerma, coberta de neve, isolada em meio densa floresta nevada.<br>Odin me disse: "Aqueles mentirosos disseram alguma coisa sobre se obter a Tocha Eclipse na torre de Corona... Por que não vamos até lá?". OK!

Tá certo que eu gosto de vermelho, mas aí é apelação! Um dezoriano disse que Lassic teme duas coisas: um cristal mágico possuído por Damor, e armas feitas de lacônia.

Oh well... Continua.

MEU PARAÍSO É O PARAÍSO DE ALIS


	5. Chapter 5

DIÁRIO DE PHANTASY STAR - 5º DIA:  
>por Paulo Aquino<p>

Onde estávamos? Fazendo amor com a Li Mei do Mortal Kombat? Não, né, inteligência? Já no 1º andar (segundo o padrão ocidental para construções com vários andares), Myau teve que desarmar duas armadilhas. Depois que subimos, nada que desse problema. Só uns Wights, uns Sphinx, uns Sorcerers e uns Centaurs (e umas lanternas pra vender depois).  
>Destaque pra um Titan de dois níveis de PF. Odin quis pegar o Titan no braço. Odin quis segurar Titan por cima dos ombros, girar e depois jogar no chão com força. Depois ele disse: "Eu posso não ter no peito marcas na forma da constelação da Ursa Maior! Mas mesmo assim eu sou durão!".<br>Eu respondi: "Ah, isso eu não duvido!". Odin e os demais riram. Só queria ver como ele se sairia contra o El Fuerte do Street Fighter...  
>No fim achamos uma câmara com a Tocha Eclipse. Pra tanto demos ao dezoriano o Olho de Âmbar. Depois Noah disse que faltava agora obter a noz de laerma.<br>Fomos até o local da árvore laerma, mesmo perfurando paredões de gelo. Alis pegou a tocha e a aproximou da árvore. Pronto! Temos agora a noz de laerma!

Demorou mas finalmente alcancei a marca de 65.535 mesetas. Aproveitei pra comprar o ítem mais caro do game: a armadura de diamante. E pra Alis!  
>A seguir pegamos o Hovercraft pra zoar no grande lago de Motávia. Hovercraft, partir!<p>

Depois, lembrei da proteção contra gás que a gente conseguiu na cidade flutuante de Drasgow, e fomos até uma aldeia coberta por névoa tóxica. Era a aldeia de Sopia.

Como vimos com muitos lugares em toda galáxia de Algol, Sopia é decadente, devido a Lassic. Soube tambem, graças a um donativo que demos a um velhinho, que havia um escudo enterrado numa ilha no grande lago de Motávia. o escudo Perseu.  
>Tambem soubemos que ao sul do lago havia uma caverna onde se encontra o velho mestre Tajim, mestre de Noah. Noah me disse que aprendeu tudo que sabe sobre magia com ele, e por isso, o respeita muito.<br>Tinha tambem um "hobo" que queria uma Cola... Eu sacaneei ele e dei uma das várias que tinha pra Alis. Na cara do sujeito. Até fiz aquele negócio que o Nelson, dos Simpsons, faz: "Ha-ha!" (embora Alis tenha achado maldade minha).  
>Legal foi quando vimos uma garota chamada Miki, que me perguntou (se dirigindo principalmente a mim) se gosto dos jogos da Sega. Respondi que sim, lógico!<br>(Auto-lembrete: pegar pra mim essa Miki)

A seguir, fomos até a tal ilha. Achamos o escudo-espelho fácil fácil! Odin reconheceu meu potencial só porque achei o escudo e passei pra ele. "Graças a você, agora aquela criatura bisonha será destruída e poderei obter o poderoso machado que me ajudar a destruir Lassic!", disse Odin.

A tal caverna ao sudeste de Paseo? No último subsolo, Noah disse aos outros que pretendia visitar o velho mestre Tajim. Segundo Noah, conhecendo bem o tal mestre, ele quer ver o quanto Noah se aprimorou em tudo aquilo que aprendeu. E portanto, precisar resolver isso sozinho.  
>No que ele voltou, ele estava com um manto novo, mais resistente. O manto Frad.<p>

Próximo ítem da lista: o aeroprisma.  
>Uma caverna rodeada de gelo. Brincadeira de criança pro Ice Digger. Lá dentro, um Titan e alguns White Dragons. Durante a batalha com o Titan, Odin, se sentindo o Han Solo, se divertiu atirando no monstro.<br>Do outro lado do canto onde pegamos aquele Titan, uma mulher nos orientou como usar o prisma.

Na saída, olha só, um Mammoth de cinco níveis de PF nos aguardava. Tatakae! Depois de destruí-lo, passamos o tempo a destruir White Dragons e Mammoths. Depois da corrida do dinheiro, agora a corrida por experiência! Detalhe: o grupo está em nível 25!  
>Vamos ficar mais fortes! Yeah!...<p>

MEU PARAÍSO É O PARAÍSO DE ALIS


	6. Chapter 6

DIÁRIO DE PHANTASY STAR - 6º DIA:  
>por Paulo Aquino<p>

O mamute pequenino queria lutar... ...Aliás, pequenino coisíssima nenhuma!

O dinheiro já está no máximo, e a turma está com disposição pra pegar de frente um exército de Mammoths. E nessas Alis e os demais estão até fazendo queimar seus espíritos saiya-jin.  
>Afoitos que estávamos pra ganhar nível (até porque ninguem queria pegar o Lassic casca-de-ferida caindo pelas tabelas e se arrastando no chão), teve de tudo: Mammoth carbonizado pela Alis, Mammoths voando até esbarrarem uns nos outros graças ao Vent do Noah (ou tostados pelo Raio). Houve até um momento em que Odin disse a Myau: "Está preparado, amiguinho?". Myau respondeu, "Sim". Odin arremessou Myau como se fosse uma bola de baseball na direção do Mammoth. Myau, rodopiando, atacou com o bumerangue de prata, levando ao chão o 200º Mammoth.<p>

Com a linda ruiva Alis em nível 28, Alis me pergunta se já não devíamos estar procurando pelas armas de lacônia.  
>Eu respondi que elas não são encontradas em lojas, mas que eu sei onde essas armas estão.<br>Noah me pergunta: "Por qual devemos começar?". Minha resposta: "Pela espada! Eu sei onde a espada de lacônia e as outras armas estão, confiem em mim! Embora eu prefira deixar a Alis no comando do grupo!".  
>Alis, ruborizada, disse: "Ei... ...Eu não sou tão boa assim como líder de campo! Posso estar ficando mais e mais poderosa a cada instante! Mas se todos vocês confiam em mim, em troca só o que posso fazer é retrubuir! Ao menos sei que Nero faria igual!"<p>

Pra poupar todos vocês de uma aborrecida descrição sobre o que a turma passou na torre abandonada em Palma (incluindo alguns Marauders), no último andar da torre abandonada de Palma, após alguns Green Dragons, finalmente encaramos o Red Dragon.  
>Red Dragon não durou grande coisa na mão de Alis. Foi aí que aconteceu: com a queda de Red Dragon, Alis encontrou a espada de lacônia. Quando Alis ergueu a espada, sua energia e a lâmina ressoaram como se fossem uma coisa só, o que fez a espada brilhar.<p>

"Isso foi fantástico!", disse Myau.  
>"Não teríamos conseguido sem sua ajuda, obrigada!", disse Alis, que até me abraçou e me deu um beijo.<br>"Esse brilho que a espada emitiu só porque Alis a ergueu... ...Isso pode ser um sinal. Pode ter a ver com o real poder de Alis. Alis, será que você sempre teve essa colossal energia? Parece a energia de uma poderosa fada!", disse Noah Odin cortou: "Não temos tempo pra isso! Qual a próxima arma que precisamos?". Eu respondi que tem a armadura de lacônia pra se obter. Em Dezori. Frio, lá vamos nós (de novo).  
>Em Dezori chegamos ao necrotério Guaron. A gente vai se sentir no Resident Evil...<p>

Uma vez no tal necrotério, um dezoriano nos abordou: "O que você veio fazer? Pretende fazer alguma travessura?" Não, eu pretendo disputar uma corrida com o Sonic! Como é mané!... Odin me avisou: "Não precisa se incomodar com um monte de esquisitos que esqueceram que já estão mortos! Nós damos um jeito". Depois que entramos pelos corredores do necrotério, um Zombie de quatro níveis de PF se pôs na nossa frente.  
>Omae wa mo shindeiru! Desculpem, série errada!... "Com licença...", disse Alis, que se lançou na direção dos mortos-vivos e os picotou a espadadas. Alis até sorriu pra mim. Só não entendi por que ser que esses não-mortos só sabem babar?... Quando chegamos próximo a uma porta, Noah pressentiu (coloque aqui a sua piada correlata favorita): "Esperem! Sabem que tipo de armadilha esse ambiente possui? Por toda parte há uma energia que lembra a pesada energia do Lassic!"<br>Odin disse: "Myau, já sabe o que fazer!". Lá foi Myau desarmar uma armadilha. "Prontinho!", disse Myau. Entramos e achamos um baú. Myau se ofereceu de novo pra desarmar a armadilha e havia a armadura de lacônia. Odin, o único forte o bastante pra usar, desconfiou... "Por que está... ...tão longe assim? ...Eu não vou te fazer nada!". Até Noah riu. Pedi a Noah que curasse todo mundo, pois ainda faltavam o escudo e o machado.

Ice Digger, partir! Eu contei sobre uma caverna onde está o escudo de lacônia.  
>"Tome cuidado daqui para frente. Na brecha em seguida, vá para a esquerda.", disse um dezoriano. Sai pra lá! Prefiro cheirar o cecê do desgraçado do Shao Kahn!<br>Depois de muitas descidas e algumas subidas, Myau entrou em ação e logo o escudo de lacônia foi encontrado. Só restava agora o machado. Não percam o próximo episódio.

MEU PARAÍSO É O PARAÍSO DE ALIS


	7. Chapter 7

DIÁRIO DE PHANTASY STAR - 7º DIA:  
>por Paulo Aquino<p>

Lá fomos nós até a Torre Medusa. E boas notícias, só Alis precisa de 38 pontos de experiência para chegar ao nível 30. Os demais já estão em nível 30, já são suficientemente fortes!  
>"O machado! Só resta agora o machado de lacônia!", disse Odin enquanto a gente subia andar por andar da Torre Medusa. Deu um pouco de trabalho mas finalmente chegamos ao topo da torre e encontramos a ridícula da Medusa.<p>

Na hora que fomos pro confronto, Odin disse: "Todo mundo atrás do escudo!". Medusa disparou seu raio, mas como era o escudo-espelho, o ataque foi em vão. Medusa foi destruída e Odin obteve o machado de lacônia.

Alis disse: "Já temos as quatro armas de lacônia, e o aeroprisma. Mas precisamos de um local bom o bastante pra usarmos o aeroprisma... A torre de Baya Malay!"  
>Myau me disse: "Até aqui conseguimos muitas coisas graças sua ajuda! Mas a torre de Baya Malay..."<br>"A torre de Baya Malay possui 25 andares.", continuou Noah, "Pelo menos é o que consta. Já estivemos lá, mas não exploramos todo o local."  
>"Todos nós damos conta!", disse Odin, "Estamos juntos nessa!".<br>Assim, nos preparamos para uma nova incursão à torre.

Quando chegamos à caverna que liga à faixa vulcânica de Baya Malay, encontramos algo que eu pessoalmente considero bizarro: um segundo Dr. Mad.  
>"Eu dou um jeito!", disse Myau, que se lançou na direção do inimigo. Nem se comparou ao original, foi uma vitória fácil. Mas a moleza acaba aqui. Chegamos novamente torre de Baya Malay. Tivemos que passar por muitas subidas, descidas e até portas. Houve um momento em que Myau desconfiou de um corredor com armadilha. O pokémon desarmou a armadilha e passamos por uma série de portas, até finalmente chegarmos ao topo da torre.<p>

A visão era impressionante. Mas ainda faltava usar o aeroprisma. Alis o ergueu na direção das nuvens. Foi quando um castelo flutuante surgiu no céu.  
>Alis e os demais (eu incluso) juntamos as mãos. "Amigos, é chegada a hora da nossa batalha final! Hoje livraremos Algol da tirania! Vamos seguir juntos até o fim! ...Por Algol!", disse Alis.<br>"Por Algol!", eu completei.  
>"Por Algol!", repetiu Odin.<br>"Por Algol!", disse Noah.  
>"Por Algol!", disse Myau.<br>"Ruivinha, sei que você consegue! Todos nós contamos com você! Alem disso, podemos sentir que a sua energia está ficando cada vez mais forte! E a sua energia é uma energia milagrosa! Por mais que tente, Lassic não terá chance contra você!", eu disse.  
>"Obrigada!", respondeu Alis, que me deu um abraço, "Eu sinceramente duvido que chegaria onde cheguei sem a ajuda de vocês! Não entendo bem por que a minha energia está ficando mais e mais poderosa! Mas alem de eu ser perseverante, aprendi a confiar nos meus recursos!".<br>Entreguei a noz de laerma a Myau. "Acho que agora é uma boa hora de comer essa noz!", disse Myau. O bichinho comeu a noz e começou a brilhar se transformar.  
>Myau evoluiu para... ...hã, desculpem! Quando visível novamente, Myau se tornou um imponente animal alado. "Estão prontos?", disse Myau?<br>Todos subiam, quando Odin me disse: "Suba você tambem!". "Eu acho que agüento mais um nas minhas costas!", disse Myau.  
>Voamos na direção do castelo, quando Golden Dragon nos encontrou. Não sei o que me ocorreu, mas só quis ficar quieto, só pensava: "Focalizar... ...focalizar...". Golden Dragon quis soltar seu sopro de fogo quando uma energia envolveu todos nós e Alis interceptou o ataque com a espada, dizendo: "Protegerei os meus amigos!" Deu um pouco de trabalho mas Golden Dragon foi destruído. Chegamos ao castelo de Lassic. "O que é essa energia de maldade?", disse Myau.<p>

Tinha umas poucas casas com anciões dentro, fiquei sem entender. Na última havia um Serpent, que não foi difícil (um Serpent em uma casa?). Enfim, lá fomos nós castelo adentro, para a batalha final.

MEU PARAÍSO É O PARAÍSO DE ALIS


	8. Chapter 8

DIÁRIO DE PHANTASY STAR - 8º DIA:  
>por Paulo Aquino<p>

Chegava o momento do confronto final com Lassic. Nós íamos percorrendo os corredores do castelo flutuante até abrirmos uma porta. Uma horrível voz esganiçada nos recebia: "Tenho observado suas ações! Ataque-me agora se tiver coragem!". Se tratava de Shadow, um lacaio do horrível Lassic. Ah, é? E eu te dou uma última chance de sair do nosso caminho se não quiser morrer!  
>Odin disparou com sua pistola laser, na hora em que o grupo atacou. No final da curta batalha, Shadow disse: "Vocês venceram, mas não subestimem o poder de Lassic!...". Shadow caiu e explodiu (tokusatsu feeling, hehehe).<p>

À medida que prosseguíamos em direção à sala do mestre Ares, digo, do Lassic, mais e mais monstros tentavam em vão nos deter. Foi quando chegamos a uma porta trancada com magia. Como tínhamos a Chave Milagrosa, abrimos a tal porta e chegamos finalmente sala do trono do perverso Reipard Lassic. Era forte a energia maligna que todos nós sentimos. Foi quando Lassic nos recebeu: "Ah, minhas crianças! Vocês fizeram muito bem em vir de tão longe. Você é de fato muito sortudo. Você realmente deseja matar um homem velho?"  
>Alis, como se estivesse diante da personificação da maldade, disse, de uma forma determinada, como uma cor-de-rosa de Super Sentai: "Lassic! Por sua causa, o povo dos três planetas de Algol sofre com sua tirania! Inocentes como meu irmão foram massacrados! Mas agora todos nós acabaremos com esse pesadelo! Eu, Alis Landale, juro, a sua tirania acaba aqui!".<br>Lassic respondeu: "Mesmo agora você tenta ser tola? Você vai se arrepender!", e lançou vários raios contra todos nós. Mas como Alis possuía o cristal mágico dado pelo adivinho Damor, o dano foi mínimo. Noah fez questão de atingir Lassic com seus melhores Vent. Alis golpeou Lassic com a espada, atingindo em cheio o oponente. Houve até um momento em que eu concentrei minha energia, me lancei na direção de Lassic, e acertei Lassic com vários socos super-velozes. Tudo numa fração de segundo.  
>No fim, Alis atingiu Lassic com Fogo, e Lassic caiu no chão e explodiu. Sua energia maligna desapareceu. Alis disse: "Espírito maligno, vá embora! E não aflija mais ninguem!".<p>

Alis pensou consigo mesma: "Nero... Finalmente a sua alma poder descansar. Eu destruí Lassic."  
>"Nós conseguimos!", comemorou Noah.<br>"Lassic está morto!", disse Odin. E Alis me disse: "Todos nós nos esforçamos nessa batalha! Mas você... ...Eu vi quando você fez aquilo, mas não sei que técnica foi aquela!". Eu não podia dizer que foi aprendida com Madruga-sensei.  
>"Vamos nos encontrar com o governador agora!", falou Noah. Quando deixamos a sala do trono de Lassic, Myau disse: "O castelo está ruindo!". Alis tocou a flauta e depois usou a técnica Voa. Voltamos para Camineet. Parece que eu fui o único a notar quando o castelo flutuante explodiu.<br>Voamos todos até Uzo, em Motávia, e nos dirigimos até Paseo. Mal víamos a hora de contar ao governador que Lassic se foi. ...Quando passamos pelo túnel que liga ao palácio do governador, ainda sentimos aquela estranha energia.

Quando entramos no palácio, notamos o local vazio. Onde estava o governador? De repente, caímos numa armadilha, indo parar num túnel subterrâneo.  
>Mais túneis pra percorrer, no final do corredor, uma armadilha. Fomos até o final do novo corredor, e mais uma armadilha. Paramos num canto e eu disse: "Acho que tem uma porta secreta por aqui! Vejamos... ...Um passo, dois passos, três passos, ei!". Todos se surpreenderam quando encontrei a porta secreta. Passamos por ela e fomos até uma porta trancada por magia.<br>Myau disse: "Algo aconteceu ao governador! Lembram a noite que passamos na mansão? E aquela energia que sentimos toda vez que passamos pelo túnel que liga até a mansão do governador?".  
>Odin completou: "Pra mim isso só pode ter a ver com o que está por trás dessa porta mágica!". E Alis disse: "Não importa! Se for um inimigo, nós o destruiremos! Afinal nós já destruímos Lassic!".<br>"Eu já abri a porta!", disse Noah, "A nossa última batalha nos espera! Vamos!". E entramos numa sala escura.

De repente, um enorme demônio fosforescente aparece, com uma colossal energia maligna. Fora que a criatura era mais feia que o chupa-cabra. Darkfalz. Eu disse: "Mas tu é feio, hein, meu chapa!".  
>Na hora da batalha, a energia de Alis nos iluminou. Eu quis fazer como na ocasião do Golden Dragon, quis focalizar minha energia. Alis uniu sua energia com a dos outros na hora de atacar Darkfalz. O grupo usou seus melhores ataques e suas melhores magias. Myau curou quem estivesse mais fraco. Em um dado momento, Noah em vez de usar o habitual Vent, usou Raio. De repente a espada de Alis brilhou como nunca, reagindo com a energia da ruiva. Alis saltou e disparou com a espada uma onda de choque que parecia que ia queimar Darkfalz. Atingido em cheio, Darkfalz caiu no chão e explodiu. Alis disse: "Espírito maligno, vá embora! E não aflija mais ninguem!".<p>

Encontramos o governador desmaiado, por sorte ele estava bem. De volta sala do governador, ele se desculpou pelo problema causado pela energia maligna que o controlava. "Vocês salvaram Algol a tempo!", disse o governador, "Se tivessem chegado mais tarde, provavelmente as conseqüências seriam drásticas! Todos nós agradecemos do fundo do coração!", e revelou a Alis: "Alis, seu pai foi rei de Algol."  
>"Meu... ...pai?", disse Alis, surpresa.<br>O governador ofereceu a ela uma proposta: "Alis, você deseja seguir seu pai... ...sendo a rainha de Algol?".  
>Depois de um curto silêncio, olhando nos olhos do governador, Alis respondeu: "Sim!"<br>"Então você será a rainha de todo o sistema!", completou o governador, "Eu lhe acompanharei em todas as direções possíveis!".

Saímos da mansão do governador e uma multidão nos aguardava. Gritos de "viva Alis" ecoavam fortemente. O povo saudava a nova rainha, a menina que destruiu um demônio mutante. Saudavam tambem Myau, Odin e Noah.  
>O engraçado que só eu notei em meio à multidão um sujeito de sobretudo com uma máscara metálica, que depois desapareceu. O Q do Street Fighter estava lá!...<br>Um pouco mais tarde, com seu doce sorriso, Alis me abraçou, me deu um beijo e disse: "Muito obrigada! Sinceramente! Você ajudou a todos nós a libertar Algol! Eu até sei por quê! Foi pela sua habilidade com videogames! Você é mesmo muito bom no que faz!".  
>"Eu tambem notei isso!", disse Noah. "Nós tambem!", completaram Odin e Myau.<br>"Nunca me esquecerei de você, você ficará pra sempre no meu coração. Protegerei você e o povo de Algol.", disse Alis.

Me despedi de todos e voltei pra casa por um portal dimensional, guardando na mente as palavras de Alis, e as lembranças das aventuras pelo sistema estelar Algol. Foi divertido de todo jeito. Eu tambem nunca me esquecerei da eterna Rainha de Algol, Alis Landale, porque mais do que nunca...

MEU PARAÍSO É O PARAÍSO DE ALIS


End file.
